


"Fun"

by AceLucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Fun, Hange's bright ideas, Multi, Team Bonding, Team Building, Teasing, motivation, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Hange comes up with a plan to help the 104th cadets who signed up to the Scouts work better as a team. They realise they've seen a lot of horror already and been through more than most cadets have to live through at that age so want to reward them and give them an afternoon off. But this reward will have to be learnt through a ‘fun’ afternoon of team building and trust exercises. In this chapter Hange takes the idea to Erwin’s Office and is met by some resistance from Levi, obviously, who refers to anything that’s described as “fun” as “shit”.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Bright Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be tagging characters as they appear in Chapter 2 along with any other included relationships, I just wanted to tag as I go instead of dumping loads of tags for this first chapter.
> 
> Although Levi & Erwin are tagged as a couple - and they are in the story! This isn't a Eruri centric fic, their 
> 
> I am really excited to share this with you all! I came up with the idea some weeks ago and wrote a few paragraphs then forgot about it. I realised I wanted to write something that was void of angst/sadness and void (or mostly void) or smut/references to sex. Originally this was going to be a one shot but I decided to do it as 2 or 3 chapters as it was starting to get long.

Hange beamed as they took the final look at Swany and Bean for the day, true they weren’t exactly the best of friends or company, but Hange had become rather fond of them. 

As they stared at the two titans an idea started to form in their head and as Moblit knew oh too well, when a plan formed in Hange’s head it can be incredibly difficult for anyone to escape from it.

Hange had told Moblit the plan as they shuffled and sorted through their paperwork, as excitable as ever as they explained what they had in mind for the 104th Cadet Corps who’d chosen the Scout route. 

“Don’t you think they’d rather have some drinks and meat, you know a small celebration instead?” Moblit asked.

Hange huffed in response, “Don’t spoil the fun. That would be too easy and they wouldn’t learn anything and as you know,” Hange moved so they were inches from Moblit’s face, their eyes wide with wonder.

Moblit sighed, “Everyday is a school day.”

Hange took a step back and smiled, “And….”

“Knowledge is power.” As he spoke he had to smile, Hange was right and it wasn’t that it was a bad plan, he was just dreading how Captain Levi would react or some of the more feisty members of the scouts. A lot of them were hot-headed with short tempers but then he supposed this was precisely the point. Hange wanted to get them working as a team, something which so far they were accomplishing but ego was often getting in the way along with self interests. This was a chance for them to work as a team while having some fun and being away from Titan talk - as much as that pained Hange they reasoned it might be good for them too as well as the other vets to step back from a mission for an afternoon.

What Hange wouldn’t be telling the scouts was that once they’d completed the exercises there would of course be food and drink. They’d been arranging a picnic of sorts with the kitchen staff and now everything was in place. Well everything apart from the approval of the Commander.

Hange and Erwin were close, they got to know one another when training and soon became fast friends who knew they could always rely on the other to have their back. Erwin wasn’t the issue, Levi however could prove to be more problematic. Not that they didn’t get on, on the contrary Hange and Levi had a special friendship, one that was treasured and full of teasing the other and irritating one another as if in competition. Hange just wasn’t sure Levi would think this was a good plan, especially as it involved his squad as well. 

Initially Hange wanted it just to be the fresh recruits as well as the section leaders and Erwin if he wished to attend. But now Eren had been conscripted into the Levi squad, it seemed only sensible to include them. 

They’d protest Hange had no doubt and was sure that especially Oluo would have something to say about the notion being childish and would of course try to impress Levi immediately afterwards. Thinking for some reason that that kind of behaviour would impress the Captain, Hange knew far better than that but whenever they tried to give helpful advice to Oluo it always went ignored.

Hange knocked on the door to Erwin’s office, Moblit stood close behind, he wasn’t sure why he had to come along to this meeting, it was Hange’s idea and they were senior but still as much as he wouldn’t admit it, he liked that Hange wanted him around. Moblit loved to be useful and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the section commander, although he never spoke the words aloud he did often wonder whether what he felt was something akin to love for them.

The knock was loud, melodic even, Hange knew that would make Levi tut and Erwin smile. In the olden days Hange would often go straight on into the office without knocking, their friendship was that close that there was nothing the other could see that would shock them. Naked showers had very much been a part of their training days, both Hange and Erwin would eye up Mike who, on opening one eye and seeing them staring would mutter, ‘Perverts’.

But things had changed since Erwin and Levi had become an item, their relationship was still very much a secret aside from a few of their closest friends and Hange would hate to barge in when they were ‘preoccupied’ with one another and potentially expose them to anyone else walking past.

Besides the older they got the more they both felt it was a good idea to implement some boundaries and Hange knew just how much Levi appreciated that. 

“Come in,” Erwin said, he didn’t need to ask who it was, he knew from the sound of the knock who it was. 

“Good afternoon Erwin & Levi, how are you both this fine afternoon?” Hange asked positively exuding happiness and energy.

Levi picked up his cup of tea by the rim, took a sip not breaking eye contact with Hanji and when he put it down he asked, “What do you want.”

Hange pouted and crossed their arms, “Can’t one of your best friends drop in for a chat and to see how you are?”

Erwin smiled, “Tea Hange?”

They nodded, Moblit was still very much stood behind them, “Moblit?” Erwin added.

Levi silently got up to make them both a tea, Hange thought it was sweet how he’d do anything for Erwin. They’d once made a joke one evening when they’d all been drinking together with Nanaba, Mike and Nile that Levi was like a well trained pet. That of course concluded in a fight ensuing with Levi slapping Hange and the two of them ending up rolling around, Hange was laughing, Levi was swearing and Mike was the one who had to get into the middle of them to break them up.

Hange took a seat and patted the empty chair next to them for Moblit to sit.

“So I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous shitty glasses,” Levi retorted.

Hange paid him no mind, though Moblit shot a warning glance.

“The latest recruits, they’ve really had it rough in comparison to what a lot of cadets have to go through, especially in the early stages. I mean they’d only just agreed to join the scouts when…” Hanji didn’t need to finish that sentence. “Several of them died before even making their choice and now with Eren. They’re brave for their age but they are still kids and I thought it might be nice to do something for them, a kind of reward.”

Levi returned with two cups of tea and Hange could see his mind working before he even spoke.

“Before you say anything Mr there is a point to this, it’s a reward of sorts but before that it will be about learning and how to work better as a team.” Hange looked across at Erwin, “I’m sure you’ll agree that we’ve had a few issues with the current cadets and hot-headedness. It’s so important they learn to work well as part of a team with one another and with us too.”

Erwin nodded in agreement, “I see what you’re saying, so what do you suggest?”

Hange beamed, “A team building afternoon with games and activities. If they all play nice they’ll be a picnic for them. As well as the latest cadets we’ll also attend along with Mike, Nanaba, Ness and Levi your squad.”

Hange felt Moblit shuffle next to them, as if feeling the insecurity Hange immediately wrapped their arms round Moblit and kissed his cheek, “And of course Moblit will be there, maybe Gelgar & and a few of the other senior scouts?” 

“Absolutely not,” Levi answered.

Erwin turned slightly to the side, he could sense how uncomfortable Levi was with the idea of forced fun. Admittedly Erwin too wasn’t the type to participate in such events but he had to admit Hange’s idea seemed like a good one and the 104th cadets really good do with learning how to work better together. He furrowed his brow as he thought and placed a hand on Levi’s knee, giving a small reassuring squeeze. Although Hange couldn’t see what he was doing they guessed as such because they saw Levi’s expression melt just a little.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Erwin said, though his expression barely changed as he spoke.

"Is this really something we're going to do?" Levi asked sounding half annoyed and half unamused in a sort of ‘I’ve given up why not let the hell show commence’ kind of fashion. 

"Yes," Hange replied enthusiastically. 

A moment of silence passed between them when Hange unexpectedly got up and went round the other side of the desk clapping their hands on either side of Levi’s body and gripping him. Hange peered round to face Levi who sighed and avoided eye contact. 

"It'll be fun!" She insisted. 

Levi rolled his eyes, "Nothing that is advertised as being fun ever lives up to the promise. You may as well advertise organised fun as It’ll be shit.”

Moblit tried not to laugh, he pursed his lips together stifling the noise that desperately wanted to come out.

"What is so funny?" Levi asked turning to face him.

"Nothing, sir," Moblit's expression immediately changing to one of a far more serious nature. Moblit of course agreed with Levi and was laughing because he thought what Levi said was pretty funny, Levi had obviously said it was no hint of humour as if stating a mundane fact like whether it’s raining or not. 

Hange let go of Levi, "I think it's a great idea," Erwin said and offered a supportive smile. 

Hange clapped their hands together again, this time a little louder and so close to Levi’s ear that he nearly jumped. This time Moblit resisted the laugh that had come out before.

“Excellent, are you happy to leave the preparation to me?”

Erwin nodded, he liked how even after all this time Hange would still ask permission. They really didn’t have to, but the respect Hange had for Erwin was admirable, though if Erwin was honest occasionally he missed the slightly more casual friendship they had. But it was Hange, things would always be a little intimate, silly and informal with them despite the few formalities they obliged, Erwin was grateful for this. 

“Wonderful, I’ll make sure everything is in place for tomorrow afternoon. Levi are you okay to round up your squad?”

Levi’s eyes bored into Hange, “You talk about them as if they were puppies or sheep.”

Hange shrugged and smiled, walking back to Moblit and placing a hand on his shoulder as a sign that it was time to leave. “You said it Levi not me,” Hange said as they waved goodbye and walked out of the office. 

“Hange will be the death of me,” Levi said as he tutted and drained his tea cup.

Erwin nuzzled into his neck once the door closed, “But you wouldn’t have it any other way would you?”

The silence that hung between them said everything.


	2. Reluctant Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team-building day has arrived and the new recruits along with Levi are feeling less than enthusiastic about it. Can Hange change their mind (And Erwin, Levi's?)

Moblit woke with a start, finding Hange peering over him, face inches from his.

He let out a groan as he tried to turn over and bury his head in the pillow, Hange pulled a sour face, “Oh come on now Moblit, that’s no fun.”

“Hange, the sun has barely started to rise, it’s still dark out!” He moaned.

Hange grabbed hold of the covers, “Don’t you dare!” Moblit snatched them back.

Hange pouted, “Oh fine, I guess you can have a little more sleep but I’ll be back in half hour!”

“An hour!” Moblit argued.

“Forty-Five minutes.”

“Fine,” Moblit grumbled into his pillow. 

Hange left the room wearing a triumphant smile, today was going to be a good day, they could feel it in their bones. 

Elsewhere, Levi stirred, the moment he was awake he was unable to go back to sleep or even close his eyes without feeling the familiar sensation of dread in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t the same as the feeling you had beyond the wall when surrounded by titans, no, that was a feeling he could actually deal with. This on the other hand was a very different scenario. 

He let out a sigh, fully awake in a matter of seconds and dreading whatever Hange had planned for the day. 

He turned over and moments later rolled back onto his back, his constant fidgeting woke up Erwin.

“Levi, what are you doing?” He said sleepily. 

“Wishing I was dead,” Levi replied in a sullen tone.

Erwin’s lips curled up into a small smile, “Hange really does get to you that much don’t they?”

Levi folded his arms across his chest, “I don’t see why I or my squad have to be involved.”

Erwin didn’t answer, he just reached across to pull Levi into him, “Come back to bed.”

“I am in bed.”

“Not like that, you know what I mean.”

Levi let out a purposefully long sigh and turned over so that Erwin could pull him into his chest and act as the big spoon. Erwin nuzzled into Levi’s neck and kissed him gently, Levi’s head dipped so he could brush his face against one of Erwin’s hands. 

“See isn’t this nicer than being out with a bunch of kids doing god awful team building activities?” Levi asked.

“Hmmm,” Erwin hummed in response, “I promise you Levi if you go along with today, I will make it well worth your effort tonight.”

Levi grinned, his cheeks flushing slightly, “Pervert.”

Meanwhile in the barracks, some of the scouts had awoken early with enthusiasm for the promise of a new challenge and adventure, others were less enthusiastic.

Sasha, Connie and Mikasa were up earlier than everyone else, dressed and prepared for the day. Though Sasha and Connie were up due to excitement, Mikasa was more reflective and sat watching Eren and Armin sleep as she slowly woke up. It was nice to see them both look so peaceful, especially Eren, they often all woke at the same time so it was rare Mikasa witnessed him relaxed.

Armin had woken but was happily staying in bed with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep so he wasn’t bothered, he had been dreaming of the sea and he knew once he opened his eyes that dream would be lost for another day. 

Jean was dreaming, Mikasa heard him muttering in his sleep, she was glad no one else was awake around him and those that were weren’t paying attention. It seemed to her it was a happy if bitter-sweet dream, Marco’s name falling from his lips. 

As sleepy as they had been, the young recruits were dressed and had eaten breakfast within good time of Moblit arriving them to transfer them to the base for the day. 

“Morning Everyone!” Hange said brightly, Erwin stood by their side. 

Levi, Nanaba, Mike, Oluo, Petra, Eld and Gunther were already there talking among themselves, Oluo looking across at the receipts as they arrived and making some sarcastic comment to Petra who immediately swatted him away. 

“Morning,” the response was less than enthusiastic. 

Hange huffed and crossed their arms, “Now, that isn’t the way to treat someone who has put such a fun day together for you is it? Morning everyone!” Hange said again.

This time the recruits responded far more enthusiastically, worried they would be reprimanded if they didn’t. It crossed Mikasa’s mind that really this wasn’t any different than a training session and with Erwin there it would do them well to remember that.

“Much better!”

Erwin stepped forward, “Now today you will be listening to what Hange has to say and following their instructions, I am just here to observe and ensure the day goes as plans. Our hope is that come the end of the day you will find yourselves more able to trust and rely on one another and find you are working better as a team.”

Erwin gave a salute which the recruits returned. Hange then instructed them to take 5 minutes to prepare while they others prepped the first activity. 

When they were far enough away from Hange the recruits started to talk among themselves, some of them still curious and excited, some just wanting it to be over and others outwardly still showing their disapproval.

Jean slumped down on the ground, "I really don't see the point in this.”

As quiet as she usually was and happy to be compliant, Annie nodded in agreement with Jean, “Surely there’s better things to do.”

“Like training to fight titans,” Reiner joined in. 

"It's for fun!” Hange interrupted. 

“Shit,” Jean muttered under his breath, they hadn’t realised both Hange and Levi had been creeping up on them.

"For fun?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about it," Levi added.

Levi immediately regretted allowing those words to slip from his lips, he shouldn’t be agreeing with the them, as much as he disliked Hange’s idea, commenting like that wasn’t going to help. 

"Look due to the circumstances we're all having to get to know one another, work alongside one another and most importantly trust in one another. We thought it would be nice to take a few hours out this afternoon for some games and food.” Hange explained, this time more seriously. 

"Food there's food," Sasha clasped her hands together. 

“There is food,” Hange clarified, “But first for the activities.”

Jean rolled his eyes, Ymir let out a huff and several of the others muttered and still seemed to be un-enthusiastic. 

Eren looked up at Hange, across to Levi and over to where Erwin was stood watching closing, “Come on guys, this isn’t like us, we’re a team aren’t we. Don’t you want the Commander to see how well we can do, how far we’ve come?”

Reiner clapped Eren on the shoulder, “Eren’s right, come on guys.”

The others stood up, Hange looked exceedingly happy, “See you’re all getting it already and we haven’t even started yet!”

The very first activity was simple enough, all they had to do was stand in a circle so everyone could see everyone else. They had to say their name, one thing they loved and one thing they feared. 

For prosperity’s sake, everyone joined in aside from Erwin - a decision which Levi agreed with, or rather had forced. As uncomfortable as some of them seemed to be, the more others begun to open up the more relaxed the group became. It seemed to Erwin that just after 10 minutes and the group completing the circle, that already they seemed to be listening to one another more. There was the odd snide comment or giggle, but both Levi and Mike were quick to throw just a single look in the direction of the guilty party and that was enough to shut them up. 

When they’d finished the circle was broken as the recruits waited for the next instructions, Erwin rejoined Hange and the others. 

“You know I wasn’t so sure about this but actually, I think you got it spot on,” Mike mused. 

Hange bumped shoulders with him, “I told you I occasionally have a good idea.”

In classic Mike fashion he laughed through his nose in what could be described as practically a snort. 

“Now the introductions are over, the first exercise is a basic trust exercise, we need you to pair up,” Hange started.

“No, not like that,” Levi said as he saw Ymir grab hold of Krista round the waist and pull her in close.

When the couple didn’t listen Levi turned to Erwin for support, “You know this is going to be the longest day ever right?”

Erwin could do nothing but smile, a sickly smile…Levi’s eyebrow’s rose, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you? You’re actually getting a thrill out of watching me suffer.”

Erwin would pay for this later.

Mike and Nanaba took things almost too seriously and perfected every task that was set by Hange. Petra and Oluo were close behind while Mikasa and Eren also took each task seriously and in a determined fashion that Levi presumed was to show how well they could work together.

The exercise in which the couples had to trust the other one to catch them as they fell backwards went as Hange had imagined. The older in the group completed it with no hesitation, completely trusting the partner they were with, even Petra fell into Oluo’s arms without a second of doubt, for all their squabbling it was clear to Eren and the others that they made the perfect team.

But among the younger recruits there was a lot of nerves, hesitation, half falling, several cadets falling to the floor as the other wasn’t ready or thought it would be funny to let them go. Eventually though on realising that Hange wouldn’t let them stop until they’d completed the challenge, they took is seriously. 

Despite the first few challenges being complete rather well and there being little complaining from the participants, with the exception of Levi. Something was bothering Hange, this wasn’t exactly how they’d planned the day or the reason for the team building exercise. Immediately people had paired off with those they already worked well with anyway, so it came as no surprise that they were doing well. 

Hange walked around the groups, clipboard and paper in hand. Truth be told that was just for show, they’d intended on making notes but it hadn’t happened like that, rather they spent too much time actually studying the others that notes seemed pointless.

Moblit, ever loyal, followed Hange around.

“Question,” Levi appeared suddenly behind Moblit, making him jump.

“What now,” Moblit muttered under his breath, “Sorry Captain what is it?”

“Is there any reason why you two aren’t participating in these ludicrous activities?”

“We already work so well together we didn’t see much point in joining in.”

“That’s the problem though isn’t it, this whole idea was to try and get this group of ill-disciplined children to work well together, it’s not really working when they’re just teaming up with the people they already like is it?”

Hange turned, wrinkled their nose and looked at Levi down their glasses, “You raise a good point, shall we change it up a bit?”

“As much as I am loathed to agree with you, I must admit that’s a great idea.”

“Right!” Hange shouted at the group as they were in the middle of building towels from match-sticks, “I should say that’s enough of a warm up wouldn’t you Commander?” they looked in the direction of Erwin who stood up and clapped his hands together, “Agreed.”

“This is where the real fun starts,” Hange beamed at the others.

“The real fun?” Eren said sounding exhausted.

Hange stepped forward and into the cadets, “Of course, you don’t really think this past hour has been what I had planned for the whole day do you? It’s supposed to be team building to encourage you all to trust one another and work better together. How are you going to do that when you rely on the same people you always rely on? How can I say that may….experiment.”

Levi hated the way there was a pause before Hange said experiment and the look in their eyes as they spoke, excited, scheming…

“Was a success when you all picked such obvious partners? Oh no, this was a warm up. Now get a drink and a snack and be back here in 20 minutes.” Hange immediately turned their back and walked towards the other vets to avoid any questions. 

The following exercises seemed to go on for an age, despite only being a few hours, Hange put the others through their paces in terms of mental and physical strength, team-building a little humility. This time though and to demonstrate the point, Hange, Moblit and Erwin all agreed to join in and picked slightly less than normal partners. Mike paired up with Erwin, Levi with Hange, Moblit with Petra, Oluo with Eld and Gunther with Nanaba. On seeing the vets do this it helped the young recruits in following suite and pairing up with someone far different to normal.

The first task was a little silly Hange had to admit that, but they hoped that by doing something potentially a little silly and embarrassing they would then relax into the other tasks. The goal was simple, there was a start and end line marked on the field, one member of the pair would stand at each side and have to waddled their way across with a water balloon between their legs. They had to pass it to the other without it bursting and the other had to return it, the first pair back wins. 

“Was this supposed to be a little bit sexual?” Mike asked as he watched Nanaba struggle across the field, enjoying the view of her ass as it swayed from side to side.

Hange swatted Mike playfully, “You’re not helping!” They couldn’t help but laugh as they watched Oluo fall to the ground, water balloon bursting and drenching his trousers.

“Not the first time you look like you’ve pissed yourself!” Gunther shouted.

Eld laughed, “At least this time it is just water!”

The look Oluo gave them was one ready to kill, Petra ran to this side with a towel and tried to help dry him, only resulted in Oluo’s cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red and pushing her away.

“You don’t need to be so mean all the time!” Petra shouted at him.

Erwin returned quickly, Levi had never seen someone look so serious with a water balloon between their legs,“These are some of your best scouts,” Levi mused as he arrived beside him. 

“They’re your Squad,” Erwin retorted without looking at Levi, he knew he’d pay for that later.

“Meow,” Levi said quietly so that no one else would hear. 

Throughout the afternoon the Scouts completed a number of tasks and team building activities including building towers, a scavenger hunt, trivia games, an egg and spoon race, several short sports games and a giant puzzle. 

As they slumped on the ground fully exhausted, Hange handed out a bread roll to each of them. 

Sasha looked heartbroken, “Is this it? Is this the food we were promised for all that…” she looked like she was about to cry.

Mikasa turned to her, “Don’t be so ungrateful.”

Hange didn’t respond just walked back to the vets with a smile on their face. 

“You’re really going to leave them waiting aren’t you?” Levi said, though he couldn’t help smile himself, this was a Hange he could agree with.


	3. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting afternoon, Hange finally reveals the reward to the Scouts. Levi and Erwin allow themselves to get a little closer than they usually would around others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short (but hopefully sweet!) I hope you all enjoy!

The cadets looked thoroughly miserable, though a few had had a good time, they nibbled on the rolls that had been handed to them. This was the end surely, but why hadn’t they been dismissed. A few of them got up and started to look anxiously back in the direction of the barracks. 

“Oh wait before you go, one more thing!’ Hanji ran in front of them and smiled.

Connie sighed, “Oh god what is it now?”

“A picnic.”

Sasha’s eyes opened wide, “What?”

“A picnic, well you didn’t think that was it did you? I’m not that cruel. We need you to work more effectively as a team, but we also appreciate you’ve been through a lot and could do with some relaxation. So as a thank you for today there will be a picnic.”

Within five minutes blankets had been laid out on the grass and there were numerous baskets over flowing with food and bottles of freshly made lemonade and pressed apple juice.

The recruits seemed happier than they had in months, sat busily chatting away about their hopes for the future and the parts of the day they’d found most enjoyable. They passed round baskets of fresh fruit, sandwiches, cakes, savoury treats, different cheeses and meats with delight. Sasha for once not hoarding food as there was more than enough to go around. 

Even Levi managed a small smile as he witnessed the scene and sat down next to Erwin, the temptation to rest his head against Erwin was overwhelming but he fought the urge. 

Erwin bit into a strawberry cake and offered Levi some. Levi decided to take it, eating from Erwin’s hand the way couples do. He realised that the kids were all so busy pigging out, playing and teasing one another that they probably wouldn’t notice even if he pushed Erwin onto his back and ‘conquered’ him as Erwin used to put it. 

Moblit and Hange sat eating sandwiches in silence, but in complete contentment for a moment before Moblit spoke. 

“You know, this actually wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” Moblit confessed after a moment.

Hange grinned and slapped his back, “See what did I tell you.”

“Hey! I know, I know okay? Still didn’t need to wake me up that early.”

“You’d have missed the sunrise.”

Moblit smiled as he took another bite of his sandwich, Hange was right, it had been a long time since he’d witnessed something that beautiful. 

Mike laid back on the blanket and pulled Nanaba on top of him, Nanaba’s smile was like summer to him and as he kissed her slowly he was sure he could taste the remnants of strawberries and honey cake.

When she pulled away she was blushing, “Mike we shouldn’t….you know,” she looked round at the others. Cuddling up around Erwin, Levi, Hange and Moblit was one thing, but around the others it wasn’t something they’d ever been comfortable with. 

“They’re so busy enjoying themselves Nana, no one is watching,” Mike reassured her stroking her hair.

Levi wrapped his arms round Erwin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking. Despite how Mike and Nanaba felt about the situation, Levi and Erwin still preferred to keep their relationship a secret.

Gunther, Oluo, Eld and Petra sat together on a blanket by the young recruits. They decided that maybe today wasn’t the day to be separate from them and only associated with the vets, that getting to know them better may help them all. 

Armin laughed at one of Jean’s jokes, Ymir fed cake to Krista as Connie and Sasha danced together clearly giddy on fizzy drinks and chocolate. Sasha collapsed on the blanket, her hand over her stomach as she burped.

“Ewww!” Jean said as he wafted the air in front of him. 

Hange rest their head on Moblit’s shoulder, “This has been a good day, and I think, I think it’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> It's been nice to do a fic which isn't smut or angst for the fandom! Though I did struggle writing the middle bit a little as I was more interested in the lead up and the picnic itself. 
> 
> Any comments/feedback etc. is always appreciated.


End file.
